MrBunny
by shinhana256
Summary: Taehyung yang di belikan oleh eomma nya sebuah boneka yang ternyata bisa berbicara dan bergerak , apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?-vkook
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : ShinHana256**

 **CAST : kim tae hyung**

 **Jeon jungkook**

 **Rated : jan tanya cecan :v**

 **Genre : baca yank...:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary!**

 **Taehyung yang di belikan oleh eomma nya sebuah boneka yang ternyata bisa berbicara dan bergerak , apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?-vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan , 2002**

Seorang bocah kecil yang berumur 5 tahun terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sang eomma , dia terlihat senang sekali karena di hari ini eomma nya menjanjikan nya sebuah kesempatan untuk memilih mainan nya sendiri, jadi di sinilah mereka , di depan toko mainan.

"eomma apa aku boleh memilih apa pun yang ku ingin kan?"tanya anak itu

Orang yang di panggil eomma itu menoleh kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja taetae ah , pilihlah sesuka mu"

Anak yang di panggil taetae atau yang bernama lengkap kim taehyung itu mengembangkan senyum di bibir tipis nya ,dia segerah berlari ke arah mainan mainan yang terlihat sangat menarik untuk bocah seusianya.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening nya dan memasang pose seakan akan dia sedang berfikir , tapi sebenar nya dia memang sedang berfikir , dia akan memilih mainan yang mana , baginya mainan mainan ini sangat menarik.

"adik kecil kau ingin mainan seperti apa?"pelayan yang tadi nya memperhatikan tingkah taehyung yang menurut nya begitu lucu akhir nya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada anak itu.

Taehyung melihat pelayan itu dan memasang pose berfikir lagi

"sesuatu yang terlihat imut , lembut dan bisa menemaniku bermain"jawab taehyung

Pelayan itu kemudian melirik sekitar nya berusaha mencari apa yang di ingin kan oleh taehyung, dan pilihan nya jatuh pada boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan bulu bulu halus dan pita merah di leher nya.

"bagaimana kalau ini saja , dia bisa menemani mu dan saat kau menekan bagian perut nya dia akan berbicara, kau bisa mencoba nya"kata si pelayan sambil menyerahkan boneka itu pada taehyung

Taehyung tentunya menyambut boneka itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah nya,karena terlalu penasaran akhir nya taehyung menekan perut boneka itu

" _hello jeon jungkook di sini , siapa di sana?"_

Taehyung tertawa ketika mendenga suara merdu yang berasal dari boneka itu

"kim taehyung di sini , apa kookie mau menjadi teman taetae?"tanya taehyung dengan semangat kemudian dia menekan lagi perut boneka itu

" _tentu saja , sekarang kita adalah teman taetae"_

Suara itu menjawab nya lagi , sekarang taehyung segerah berlari pada eomma nya dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin boneka itu ,sementara pelayan yang menyerahkan boneka tadi tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak taehyung memiliki boneka kelinci yang bernama jeon jungkook itu dan taehyung tak pernah melepaskan boneka itu barang sedetik pun , baginya kookie adalah hal yang paling berharga untuk nya .

"kookie apa kookie menyayangi taetae?" tanya taehyung kepada jungkook , lalu dia pun ,menekan perut jungkook , meminta boneka itu memberikan nya jawaban.

" _kookie sayang taetae hyung selalu"_

"gomawo kookie"seruh taehyung dia lalu memeluk boneka itu , jungkook pun membalas pelukan taehyung , taehyung kaget dengan hal itu , dia kemudian melepaskan peukan nya dan menatap jungkook sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"kookie bisa bergerak?"tanya taehyung tiba tiba , jungkook mengangguk

" _kata seseorang kookie akan bergerak kalau ada seseorang yang tulus mengucapkan sayang pada kookie bahkan kookie bisa bicara tanpa taetae tekan lagi kan?"_ jawab boneka kecil itu , taehyung tersenyum lebar

"ayo bilang pada eomma , dia pasti akan senang "pekik taehyung senang

" _jangan hyung"_

Taehyung menatap jungkook bingung

"wae kook? , bukan kah ini sangat hebat , pasti eomma sangat menyukai nya"

" _kalau kau mengatakan ini pada orang lain aku tidak akan bia bergerak atu pun berbicara lagi , jadi ku mohon biar kita saja yang tau"_ _jelas nya_

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"baiklah kookie , taetae janji ini rahasia kita bedua "kata taehyung akhir nya ,dia pun memeluk tubuh kecil jungkook , yang di balas oleh pelukan lagi dari sang boneka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu baik jungkook mau pun taehyung menjalan kan hari mereka dengan penuh canda dan tawa , kadang taehyung membawa jungkook bermain petak umpet , dan karena jungkook sudah bisa bergerak permainan itu terlihat begitu nyata bagi mereka berdua , tapi lebih tepat nya bagi taehyung.

Sekarang taehyung sudah berumur 14 tahun , dan sudah hampir 10 tahun taehyung mengenal jungkook , walau sudah selama itu jungkook tak pernah berhenti menyayangi taehyung , begitu pun sebalik nya.

"eomma biarkan aku mandiri nde, aku ingin seperti teman teman ku yang lain nya , ya eomma ,aku akan jadi anak yang rajin , tapi izinkan aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen , aku ingin mandiri eomma"pinta taehyung pada eomma nya

Jungkook menatap kedua orang itu dari lantai atas sambil terkekeh pelan , bayangkan saja ini sudah hampir dua jam taehyung merengek rengek pada eomma nya agar di biarkan tinggal sendiri , tapi tetap saja nyonya kim tetap tidak membiarkan taehyung untuk hidup sendiri , jungkook paham sekali maksud nyonya kim ,dia hanya tidak ingin taehyung pergi dari rumah , mengingat hanya taehyung lah anak satu satunya di sini.

Tuan kim yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu hanya diam sembari meminum teh nya, btw ini sudah teh yang ke lima yang di minum nya , bilang saja tuan kim itu maniak teh , karena dalam sehari dia bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 10 gelas teh .

Nah balik lagi ke taehyung

"eomma aku janji akan memperbaiki nilaiku , tapi izinkan aku untuk mempunyai apartemen sendiri ya eomma ya ya ya"rayu nya lagi

"TIDAK TAEEEEE"tekan nyonya kim

"appa"kata taehyiung sambil menunjukan aegyo nya kepada sang appa tercinta

Nyonya kim yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada sang suami dan menatap nya tajam seolah olah berkata 'kau bantu dia urusi urusan adik mu itu sendiri' seolah olah mendapati tanda bahaya , tuan kim berusaha menelan teh nya yang berada di tenggorokan nya dengan susah payah.

"e..eomma mu benar tae , sebaiknya tinggal lah di sini , kau tau kan kau itu anak kesayangan kami"jelas tuan kim berusaha tenang

"bilang saja anak satu satunya"cibir taehyung

"aku mendengar mu bocah"

Taehyung mempout kan bibir nya dan kembali menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"kalau kau bisa mendapat kan peringkat terbaik dan lulus sebagai anak teladan eomma akan pikirkan lagi"putus sang eomma

"yakk eomma itu masih lama"protes taehyung tidak terima , hell itu masih 1 tahun lagi , dan sepertinya sang eomma memang sudah membuat keputusan final tebukti sekarang dia malah menuju ke arah dapur dan mengabaikan taehyung yang melayangkan berbagai protes.

Jungkook menatap kejadian di bawah sana dengan sepasang senyum yang melengkung di kedua sudut bibir nya

'kalau aku ini manusia , apa aku juga memiliki keluarga seperti taehyung hyung? , mereka saling menyayangi walau caranya sedikit unik , mereka juga sangat harmonis , kalau saja aku ini manusia , akan seperti apa keluarga ku ya?' pikir jungkook , tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan air matanya

"kookie kau kenapa?"tanya taehyung tiba tiba

'kenapa taehyung hyung sudah di sini?'pikir nya

"are you oke?"tanya nya lagi

Jungkook menganggukan kepala nya kepada taehyung dan tersenyum lebar

"kookie baik baik saja , hanya tadi kookie tertawa melihat taetae hyung sampai tanpa sadar kookie seperti ini"jelas nya , taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan perkataan jungkook

"ayo ke kamar kookie , ughh eomma tidak akan mengerti"kata taehyung sambil berjalan ke kamar ,sedangkan jungkook hanya diam dan mengikuti taehyung ke kamar nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kejadian itu taehyung jadi semakin rajin untuk belajar , dia bahkan jarang terlihat keluar rumah , niat nya untuk memiliki apartemen sendiri sepertinya sudah bulat .

jungkook tentunya terus membantunya , yah walau hanya boneka tapi jungkook kadang juga membaca buku taehyung , jadi sedikit banyak dia tau tentang pelajaran taehyung .

tapi sepertinya kali ini jungkook hanya memperhatikan taehyung yang tengah belajar dengan serius , jujur wajah taehyung yang terlihat serius itu sangat imut untuk jungkook .

jungkook sangat bersyukur karena yang mengambil nya adalah taehyung , hmm sebenar nya terimakasih juga untuk jin yang rela menyamar menjadi pelayan hanya untuk merayu taehyung.

Ngomong ngomong soal jin , dia sampai sekarang belum bertemu lagi dengan nya , entah kemana jin saat ini , padahal dulu jin sering berbicara dengan nya , ahh kalian pasti bertanya tanya jin itu siapa kan? , mari kita bicara mengenai nya dulu.

Jin atau yang bernama lengkap kim seok jin itu adalah seorang malaikat bagi jungkook , dia tidak tau kenapa , tapi jin itu seperti mempunyai sebuah kekuatan , dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia mau , baik itu pelayan boneka tumbuhan atau pun siapa saja.

jungkook ingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu jin ,waktu pertama kali dia membuka mata saat itu dia tidak tau apa pun , seluruh ingatan nya hilang begitu saja , dan di situlah dia bertemu jin , di taman bermain , dia melihat jin tersenyum kepadanya dan menggendong nya.

Jungkook dapat merasakan keterkejutan saat jin menggendong nya dan tak lama kemudian senyuman menghiasi bibir merah jin, jungkook juga ingat saat dia di berikan kekuatan oleh jin , jin bilang dia akan bisa bicara dan bergerak sendiri kalau seseorang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati , tetapi dia tidak boleh mmengatakan itu ke orang lain sebelum orang itu benar benar menyayangi nya.

Sebenar nya jin juga bilang kalau dia dapat kembali menjadi manusia , tapi syarat nya sangat sulit , jungkook berpikir itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi , tetapi jin berjanji akan membantu nya menjadi manusia kembali .

Jungkook sangat senang mendengarkan nya , walau hati kecil nya ragu akan hal itu tapi dia akan selalu mempercayai jin karena jin lah yang membantu nya bergerak saat ini , dan jungkook tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa seorang kim seokjin.

Back to jungkook

Sekarang tanpa jungkook sadari taehyung tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan heran , hey ayolah ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia memanggil jungkook , tetapi boneka manis nya itu tetap diam saja.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah jungkook bermaksud untuk melihat nya dalam jarak yang ekat.

"kookie?"panggil nya lagi

"n..nde yakk... kau sangat dekat hyung"kagetnya ,jungkook menjauhkan badan nya dari taehyung , tapi karena saat ini dia berada di ujung meja jadilah dia hampir jatuh sebelum taehyung menangkap nya .

"aigoo kookie hati hati eoh , walau pun kalau kau jatuh kau tidak akan luka tapi itu membuat hyung khawatir"kata nya

Kalau saja ini di dalam komik atau jungkook itu manusia pastinya kita akan melihat pipinya yang memerah , tapi kali ini dia hanya lah boneka oke!.

"hmm gomawo hyung , ahh aku kaget sekali tadi"ucap nya

Taehyung terkekeh melihat jungkook yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu , dia lalu membawa jungkook ke kasur nya , kita tidur nde kookie ,ini sudah malam , dan jangan menghayal terus nanti kau bisa kerasukan"kata taehyung sambil tertawa

"ishhhh menyebalkan sekali . dasar hitam"teriak nya heboh , sedangkan taehyung hanya tertawa pelan , taehyung meletakan jungkook ke kasur , diapun bergerak untuk mematikan lampu sembelum naik ke kasur da memeluk jungkook.

"malam my bunny"ucap nya

"malam hyungie"balas jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk jungkook , sekarang taehyung sudah 15 tahun , dan sebentar lagi adalah pemngumuman kelulusan , taehyung sengaja mengajak jungkook untuk melihat nilai nya ,jungkook tentunya senang sekali karena dia bisa bersama dengan taehyung.

"hey tae selamat kau mendapatkan nilai sempurnah"seruh seseorang yang memiliki rambut orange ber nametag jung hoseok pada taehyung

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja ini ku foto hasil nya padamu"lanjut orang tadi

"woahhh daebak akhir nya usaha ku tidak sia sia"teriak taehyung

"oh ya alien , nanti traktiran nya jangan lupa ya"kata seorangf namja berambut merah yang ber namtag park jimin

"hey sekali kali kau yang mentraktir ku , aishh dasar bantet"cibir taehyung

"ya...yakkkk aku sudah tidak bantet lagi aku sud..."

"terima nasip mu itu jim"potong seseorang pemuda berambut hijau mintz

"y..yoongi hyung tega hweeee"

Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya membalas nya dengan tampang datar nya , yoongi atau biasa di panggil suga tadi melirik ke arah taehyung

"selamat tae , kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik , tidak seperti mereka , ya ... setidak nya kau lebih baik dari si bantet dan jeruk itu"kata suga , yang langsung saja mendapat teriakan protes dari kedua makhluk yang baru saja dia bilang tadi

" terima kasih hyung"kata taehyung sambil menampil kan senyumnya

"ahh ya ,besok acara perpisahan kan? , aku akan melihat nya , mungkin setelah itu aku akan kembali ke soul "

"yakkk hyung kenapa cepat sekali"teriak jimin yang melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang suga

"aku masih sekolah pabbo , kau kan juga akan pindah ke sana jadi jangan merengek seperti ini"balas suga

Jimin menpoutkan bibir nya , taehyung hanya menatap jimin tanpa berkedip

"kau pindah? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku jim?"tanya taehyung

"ahh itu , rencana nya aku dan hoseok akan memberi tahu mu nanti"jawab jimin sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"jadi kau juga jung?"tanya taehyung tidak percaya

"percayalah kau juga akan menyusul"ucap

"ya aku yakin kau akan merengek pada orang tua mu setelah ini , seperti hoseok kemarin"kata jimin

"yakkkk aku tidak merengek"protes

"kau merengek bahkan kau mogok makan kemarin , akui itu pabbo"

"aku tidak begitu"

"kau begitu!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK"

Ok abaikan kedua orang itu

Taehyung? , jangan tanya , dia sepertinya masih memikirkan perkataan kedua orang itu

"jangan khawatir , nilai mu cukup memuaskan , ku yakin orang tua mu pasti akan setuju"kata suga tiba tiba

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat , benar nilai nya sempurnah jadi pasti orang tuanya mengizinkan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan , taehyung memang membawa jungkook tapi jungkook merasa bosan sedari tadi dia berada di dalam tas terus , jadi dia berniat berjalan jalan sebentar.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling nya ,sepi,itulah kata pertama yang di rasakan nya , mungkin karena orang orang sedang berada di dalam aula jadi di sepanjang lorong dia hanya menjumpai kekosongan saja.

"hahh... jadi ini rasanya berjalan jalan di sekolah? , aku jadi ingin merasakan yang namanya sekolah , apa akan menyenangkan?"gumam jungkook

Jungkook terus saja berjalan tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya , jungkook melompat ke atas bunga dan dia pun menggapai sisi jendela untuk duduk di atas sana , namun sayang nya karena terlalu bersemangat dia malah hampir terjatuh dari jendela kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menarik nya.

'taetae?'

"hampir saja , kau ini ceroboh juga ya? ,walau tidak terluka tapi itu akan terasa sakit"kata sebuah suara

'ini bukan suara taetae hyung'

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua sudut bibir nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara kelulusan taehyung berjalan dengan lancar , dan hal yang tak terduga akhirnya muncul juga , yahh taehyung mendapatkan predikat murid teladan dan juga murid dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini , taehyung juga mendapat kan beasiswa ke soul , taehyung tentu saja senang dengan hal itu.

Dia segerah berjalan ke arah tas nya bermaksud untuk melihat jungkook , tapi yang dia dapat kan hanyalah tas yang kosong , taehyung berjalan untuk melihat sekitar nya , siapa tau jungkook sedang berjalan jalan atau mungkin terjatuh dari tas nya.

Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada ,taehyung berjalan pelan ke arah eomma dan appa nya

"eomma , aku masih ada urusan , pulang lah duluan , aku janji tidak akan lama"kata taehyung

Nyonya kim ingin menolak nya tapi tuan kim sudah lebih dulu menarik nya pulang,taehyung tersenyum melihat appanya yang pengertian pada nya.

Nah sekarang tuga nya adalah mencari kelinci manis nya , taehyung berjalan di lorong sekolah nya yang sangat sepi untuk mencari boneka kesayangan nya itu.

JUNGKOOK SIDE

Jungkook berjalan sambil tersenyum di lorong sekolah taehyung , dia tersenyum karena mengingat pemuda yang telah menolongnya tadi ,ternyata pemuda itu sangat baik , dan kata katanya tadi mampu membiuat jungkook bersemangat lagi.

Dari kejauhan jungkook melihat taehyung yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

'taetae hyung pasti mencari ku'pikir nya

"taeeeee hyuuungggg"teriak jungkook kuat

Taehyung yang mendengar suara nya pun tersenyum dan berlari ke arah jungkook.

"yakkk kookie kau kemana saja eoh? , mau bermain petak umpet? , ck tak taukah hyung sedari tadi mencari mu tau"kata taehyung sambil menjewer telinga jungkook

"akkhhh hyung ampun ampun , kookie janji gak bakal ngilang lagi , hyung lepas ini sakit eoh"kata jungkook sambil berusaha menepis tangan taehyung

"aishh bocah nakal"ucap nya ,taehyung pun melepas kan telinga jungkook dan menggendong boneka tersebut

"awas saja kalau hilang lagi , ku tarik sampai putus telinga mu itu"ancam taehyung

"uhh jahat nya " jungkook mempoutkan bibir nya karena meresa taehyung sangat menyebalkan itu

"ayo kita pulang"kata taehyung

"nde pulang pulang pulang"teriak jungkook semangat

Taehyung terkekeh dan membawa jungkook kembali ke rumah nya

Tanpa taehyung dan jungkook sadari ternyata seseorang dari rooftop memandang mereka dengan seringai kecil

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ORRRR.../?**

 **TENTUKAN YA HWEHEHE**

 **BTW MIAN KALAU TYPO , INI MALAS NGEDIT E,E**

 **BTW UNTUK CHEOLSOO YANG KEMARIN HANA PIKIR PIKIR DULU YA LANJUT ATAU GX HOHOHO**

 **INI FF DARI SALAH SATU MV MANDARIN , DUHHH MV NYA BIKIN NYESEK , HANA LUPA JUDUL NYA , ITU HANA LIAT DI V CHANEL , YANG TAU PASTI TAU ADA BEBERAPA ADEGAN YANG SAMA , AMA TU MV , YAHH... GX SEMUA SIH HOHOHO**

 **SEBENAR NYA FF INI MUNCUL JUGA KARENA PERDEBATAN HANA SAMA TEMAN TEMAN HANA YANG NGATAIN JUNGKOOK ITU SEME , HEMEH , WALAUPUN BADAN JUNGKOOK SGEDEK JIMIN/? HANA MAH ALWAYS JUNGKOOK UKE AE :V**

 **OKOKOK SAMPAI DI SINI DULU YA**

 **BTW ADA YG BISA NEBAK GX ORANG YANG NOLONGIN JUNGKOOK ITU SIAPA :V**

 **ITU LOHHH DIA BUKAN ANGGOTA BANGTAN KOK , TAPI DIA DEKET BANGET AMA JK ,SAMPAI SAMPAI DIA NYELUNDUPIN JK KE DORM NYA WALAU DIA TAU GX BOLEH BAWA ORANG LAIN KE DORM :V**

 **Sekian kisi kisi nya :v**


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

**PENGUMUMANNNN!**

 **HARAP BACA!**

 **DIWAJIB KAN BACA!**

 **GX BACA HANA DOAIN JONES (author gx nyadar-_-)**

 **Okokok**

 **Kali ini hana gx upload cerita e,e**

 **Hana Cuma mau pamit , ehhh jangan khawatir dulu , gx bakal lama kok ,hana Cuma pen represing/? , biar dapet ide gitu**

 **Paling hari senin atau selasa upload lagi hwehehe**

 **Jadi jangan terlalu rindu ama hana ya /ngarep**

 **Okokok**

 **Kali ini hana bakal ngasih jawaban pertanyaan pertanyaan kemarin**

 **S**

 **I**

 **L**

 **A**

 **H**

 **K**

 **A**

 **N**

 **MENIKMATI/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyunie =taekook manis ya? :3**

 **Iya lah mereka kan semanis uname mu baby *plakkk**

 **Kookie itu istri hana**

 **Jin nolong kookie karena dia itu adalahhhh...**

 **Jrengg jreengg jjreengg..**

 **Next chap ya :v**

 **Iya iya , dilanjutin kok , sabar ya yank U.U**

 **Livanna shin =ciee... yang jawab gyeomie , kok selingkuhan hana di sebut sebut sih *plak (mimpi kali thour T-T)**

 **Iya ini lagi proses , doain aja biar cepat kelar hehe**

 **ShintaWu = yugyeom gx yaaaaa?**

 **Hahaha tunggu aja ok , hana akan berusaha yang terbaik :D**

 **Albus convallaria majalis :orang ketiga? , mungkin gx Cuma itu hwehehehe *ketawa evil**

 **Iya iya , silahkan tunggu hana oke! /ngarep**

 **Btw uname nya asek banget ya panjang nya XD /abekan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari hana ya , ohh ya jan panggil author nim ,author dll , panggil aja hana u.u**

 **Biar kita akrab gitooo :v**

 **Ya udh sekian**

 **Ehh ppsttt...jan lupa dukung bts ok spam di tweet sebanyak banyak nya :v**

 **#TeamBTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw ini hari ultah nya alien sama njos kan ?**

 **u.u**

 **semoga tae sama joshua (svt) panjang umur sehat selalu dan selalu bisa memberikan fanservis yang woahh lagi XD**

 **sch taesoo :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : ShinHana256**

 **CAST : kim tae hyung**

 **Jeon jungkook**

 **Rated : jan tanya cecan :v**

 **Genre : baca yank...:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary!**

 **Taehyung yang di belikan oleh eomma nya sebuah boneka yang ternyata bisa berbicara dan bergerak , apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?-vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ini adalah hari di mana taehyung akan berangkat ke soul , sebenar nya nyonya kim masih enggan untuk membiarkan taehyung pergi tapi karena beasiswa yang di dapatkan oleh taehyung mau tidak mau nyonya kim pun membiarkan taehyung untuk pergi.

"ingat tae saat kau sampai di sana jangan lupa menghubungi kami , dan jadilah anak baik , eomma sudah mengurus semuanya , appa mu juga sudah mencarikan apartemen yang bagus di sana , jadi jangan kelayapan ya!"pesan nyonya kim

"nde eomma nde , ini sudah hampir seratus kali sejak semalam eomma mengatakan itu , aku juga tau hal itu" jawab taehyung jengah

"baek sudah lah , taehyung pasti mengerti hal yang kau ucap kan , jadi percayalah padanya arraseo"bela tuan kim

"baiklah baiklah baiklah ,aku kalah , jadi jam berapa keretamu berangkat?"tanya nyonya kim akhir nya

"sebentar lagi , mungkin kereta berikut nya"

"taehyung berjanjilah untuk menjadi anak yang baik nde , eomma menyayangi mu"

Akhinya nyonya byun pun memeluk taehyung dengan erat , taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pelukan sang eomma , tuan kim yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan ikut memeluk taehyung , dia tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil nya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap ke arah jendela kereta nya ,masih mengingat wajah eomma dan appa nya saat beberapa menit yang lalu , taehyung tentu nya sangat senang mengingat dia akan punya apartemen sendiri , tapi ada rasa rindu juga yang menjalar pada hatinya , padahal ini baru beberapa menit semenjak kepergian kereta nya.

Jungkook dapat melihat raut sedih di wajah taehyung ,dia menepuk pelan tangan taehyung agar namja yang menjadi pemilik nya itu melirik ke arah nya , dan tentunya itu berhasil , taehyung melirik jungkook seakan bertanya kenapa jungkook menepuk tangan nya.

Jungkook menunjuk sebuah earphone yang menggantung pada leher taehyung , bermaksud untuk menyuruh taehyung memakai nya , mengerti akan rencana jungkook taehyung pun memakai earphone itu.

Setelah itu taehyungmengambil buku dan pulpen ,kemudian menatap jungkook ,jungkook tersenyum senang , ini adalah cara berkomunikasi paling efektif untuk mereka di tengah keramaian , jungkook kemudian diam seakan akan dia memang boneka biasa.

Taehyung pun mulai menulis sesuatu di dalam buku nya , buku ini memang media mereka selama ini , tepat nya saat dia berada pada keramaian,taehyung lalu menunjukan tulisan nya pada jungkook.

" _ **ada apa kookie?"**_

" _ **hyung apa kau merindukan jumma baek?"**_

Taehyung terdiam sebentar , dari mana jungkook tau kalau dia merindukan keluarganya?,apa ekspresinya sangat mudah terbaca oleh orang?

" _ **hyung kita sudah lama bersama , aku memang hanya boneka tapi aku tau kau pasti merindukan orang tua mu , sebenar nya aku juga merindukan baekie jumma dan yeolie jusshi"**_

Taehyung menghelah napas lalu tersenyum kecil , boneka kecil itu ternyata perhatian juga padanya , sampai sampai dia tau apa yang taehyung rasakan, dan ternyata jungkook juga merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu , walau jungkook tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung pada orang tuanya, taehyung kemudian menulis lagi di bukunya.

" _ **nde aku benar benar merindukan mereka kookie , padahal ini baru beberapa menit saat aku berangkat , tapi aku merasa benar benar merindukan mereka, apa lagi nanti aku di sana , ahhh rasanya aku tidak sanggup"**_

Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati , walau tidak bicara taehyung terlihat sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dan ekspresinya itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata jungkook.

" _ **bersabarlah hyung , ini juga keputusan mu kan? , jadi kau harus lebih bersabar menghadapi situasi ini"**_

" _ **nde kookie , terima kasih , kau adalah semangat hidup ku"**_

Setelah membaca tulisan taehyung jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya , bagaikan ribuan bunga bermekaran dan sekumpulan kupu kupu seakan menggelitiki perut nya dia mengulum senyum nya dalam diam.

'semoga perasaan ini tidak salah'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dalam kamar baru taehyung , jungkook menggoyangkan telinga dan ekornya , dia tersenyum senang , dan terus melakukan itu sampai sampai taehyung gemas sendiri pada jungkook.

"kookie apa yang menarik di cermin itu sehinggah kau mau berlama lama di depan situ?"tanya taehyung menghampiri jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum malu dan menggelengkan kepalanya , taehyung yang gemas melihat jungkook pun langsung menggendong jungkook dan mendudukan nya pada sisi tempat tidur.

"kau tau aku baru pertama kali melihat mu seperti ini , jadi ceritakan lah"kata taehyung

"ngg anu hyung , itu ku rasa telinga dan ekor ku memanjang hyung dan bulu ku rasanya sangat bagus , jadi aku terus melihat nya"jawab jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Taehyung berpikir sebentar lalu mengamati tubuh jungkook , kemudian dia pun mengelus kepala jungkook dengan lembut , dan benar saja , hal yang jungkook rasakan juga taehyung rasakan.

"kau benar kook , wahh ini ajaib sekali , kalau kau bisa tumbuh apa mungkin kau juga bisa menjadi manusia?"tanya taehyung

Jungkook hanya diam , sebenar nya kata jin dia bisa saja menjadi manusia , tapi itu akan sangat susah mengingat syarat yang di ajukan itu sangat sulit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan taehyung dan jungkook tinggal di apartemen baru taehyung , dan mereka melewati hari hari seperti biasa , bercanda bersama,bermain bersama , menonton dan hal hal lain yang dilakukan secara bersama sama.

Hari ini taehyung pulang cepat , dia berkata teman teman nya akan datang berkunjung , jungkook tentunya paham maksud taehyung dan dia hanya akan berada di dalam kamar taehyung.

Jungkook dapat mendengar suara teman teman taehyung dari kamar nya ,dia beguling guling di kasur empuk milik taehyung , hahh...apa sebaiknya dia mengintip saja?,lagi pula dia tidak akan ketahuan kan?.

Setelah berperang dengan pikian nya , jungkook pun keluar dari kamar taehyung , dia berjalan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara , jungkook dapat melihat teman teman taehyung , dia mengenal beberapa diantara mereka .

yang berambut hitam itu adalah jimin , yang memiliki rambut orange itu tentu saja jhope , dia sudah hapal warna rambut teman taehyung yang terlihat sperti buah jeruk , dan orang terakhir yang jungkook kenal adalah min yoongi , pemuda bersurai hijau mintz yang memiliki kulit sepucat vampire.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tiga sosok lain , yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang serta lesung pipi yang membuat nya tampan, yang satu lagi memiliki rambut hitam dengan pipi yang agak tembam , kalau di pikir pikir dia mirip dengan jimin,dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat caramel serta senyum yang tidak asing menurut jungkook.

Jungkook dapat melihat senyum cerah taehyung saat dia bercanda dengan teman teman nya tapi menurut jungkook taehyung lebih tersenyum lebar lagi saat dia bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan jimin tadi.

Jungkook merasa aneh dengan diri nya , harusnya dia merasa bahagia saat taehyung tersenyum seperti itu , tapi kenapa ada rasa tidak senang dalam dirinya , rasa nya seperti sesak dan jungkook tidak begitu suka melihat taehyung bersama namja itu.

Jungkook pun berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menundukan kepalanya ,tanpa jungkook sadari sedari tadi salah satu teman taehyung ternyata terus menatapnya sampai jungkook menghilang ke arah dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk di atas kursi taehyung di dapur , masih memikirkan kejadian barusan , sejujurnya dia belum pernah merasakan hal tadi , jujur baru pertama kali dia merasakan itu. Tiba tiba jungkook mendengar suara langkah mendekat, dia hanya diam saja ,bertingkah seperti boneka pada umum nya,langkah itu terus mendekat dan semakin mendekat sampai si pemilik langkah berdiri tepat di depan nya.

"hey bunny , lama tidak bertemu ya" kata sebuah suara

Jungkook mendongkak kan kepalanya melihat siapa kah orang yang baru saja memanggil nya ,dan tepat saat itu jungkook kembali terpanah melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah orang itu.

"yugyeom ahhh"pekik jungkook pelan

Yugyeom terkekh pelan dan mengacak bulu lembut milik jungkook

"ternyata pemilik mu itu taehyung ya?"tanya yugyeom

Jungkook mengangguk kuat

"nde , kau juga tinggal di soul?,ku pikir kau tinggal di busan"kata jungkook

"ahh itu aku semalam hanya ikut bersama bambam untuk melihat kelulusan jimin"jelasnya

"bambam? , ehh kalian kenal dengan jimin ya?"tanya jungkook

"bambam itu pemuda yang agak mirip dengan jimin , ya tidak begitu mirip sih , nde dia itu saudara bambam"jelasnya lagi

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti ,jadi namja yang bersama taehyung tadi itu bernama bambam dan dia itu saudaranya jimin.

"apa suara kami membuatmu terganggu?"tanya yugyeom saat melihat jungkook yang diam , jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak , tentu saja tidak , bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran begitu ,aku hanya heran taehyung membawa banyak teman biasanya hanya ada jimin dan jhope saja"jawab jungkook jujur ,ya dia memang jujur , karena memang biasanya taehyung hanya akan mengajak jimin dan jhope ke rumah , walau kadang yoongi juga ikut sih , tapi jika liburan saja.

Yugyeom mengangguk paham, menurutnya taehyung memang agak pendiam , tapi saat mengenal nya dia itu orang yang berisik dan unik.

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal nya gyeom ah?"tanya jungkook

"hmm kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama kook , dan aku sekelas dengan nya , aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya karena dia terlihat seperti anak yang pendiam sampai jimin hyung mengenalkan nya pada kami"jelas yugyeom

"ahh begitu ya"jawab jungkook

"sebenarnya tadi masih ada satu orang lagi , tapi sepertinya dia ada urusan"

"satu orang lagi?,siapa?"tanya jungkook penasaan

"dia mark , namjachingu nya bambam"jelas yugyeom

Dan sekarang jungkook terdiam dengan sejumlah pertanyaan di otak nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah teman teman nya pergi taehyung kembali ke dalam kamar nya bermaksud menemui jungkook , taehyung masuk dengan pelan , dia melihat jungkook yang diam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sebenarnya sejak yugyeom pergi tadi jungkook sudah berada di dalam kamar sambil melihat kepergian teman teman taehyung , terutama yugyeom.

"kookie sedang apa di situ?"tanya taehyung pada jungkook , jungkook membalikan baan nya dan tersenyum pada taehyung.

"ania hyung , aku hanya melihat pemandangan di sini , indah sekali ,ahh ya bagaimana tadi?"tanya jungkook

"itu seruh , ahh kau tau ternyata jimin punya saudara yang sangat imut dan pipinya sangat chubby , aku sepertinya menyukainya"

Tepat setelah perkataan taehyung tadi jungkook merasakan ribuan panah menghancurkan hatinya , sakit..sangat sakit , mendengar orang yang kau cintai menyukai orang lain rasanya sangat sakit.

"dia sangat manis kookie , dia pemalu , sama dengan mu , tapi dia juga cerewet dia itu ..."taehyung terus melanjutkan omongan nya tanpa tau kalau jungkook sedang menahan sebuah rasa sakit karena ucapan taehyung tadi.

"hyung..."ucap jungkook pelan , taehyung melihat jungkook dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"wae kookie?"tanya nya

"ungg..a..apa dia punya namja chingu?"tanya jungkook

Taehyung tampak berpikir sebentar , dia belum pernah bertanya secarsa langsung dengan bambam tapi dia merasa tidak ada namja ataupun yeoja yang dekat dengan bambam.

"aku tidak tau kook , ku harap dia tidak punya , karena aku akan mulai mendekati nya , kau mau membantu ku kan kookie?"tanya taehyung

Jungkook hanya diam dengan sebuah anggukan pelan tanda bahwa dia akan membantu taehyung , sesakit apapun hatinya nanti dia akan berusaha membantu taehyung , walaupun jungkook tau ini salah , dan akan menyiksanya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mentap lanit langit di kamar taehyung , jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:00 tapi taehyung belum pulang , jungkook kembali menghelah nafas nya.

Akhir akhir ini taehyung memang sering pulang telat , dan itu membuat jungkook bertanya tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu , dia semakin jarang melihat taehyung sejak kejadian taehyung mengetahui sebuah berita yang mengejutkan.

Jungkook jelas khawatir pada taehyung , dia khawatir taehyung berbuat yang bukan bukan , taehyung itu anak satu satunya , kalau dia terjerumus dalam hal hal seperti itu orang tuanya pasti sangat sedih.

"aku pulang"teriak taehyung begitu sampai ke dalam rumah

Jungkook berjalan ke arah taehyung dengan setengah berlari , dia melihat taehyung berjalan dengan sedikit kacau , berantakan adalah kata pertama yang jungkook pikirkan saat melihat taehyung.

"hyung kau baik baik saja?"tanya jungkook khawatir

"aku lelah kook "jawab taehyung lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya

BRAKKK...

Dan dengan itu pintu kamar taehyung pun tertutup dengan sempurna , jungkook menghelah nafas pelan , sepertinya dia akan tidur di luar.

Jungkook naik ke atas sofa milik taehyung , dia menatap sekeliling nya , hampa , semua yang terasa di apartemen ini terasa hampa baginya , canda tawa yang dulu mengisi apartemen milik taehyung tiba tiba saja terasa kosong

" _ **kim taehyung di sini , apa kookie mu menjadi teman taetae?"**_

" _ **tentu saja , sekarang kita adalah teman taetae"**_

" _ **kookie apa kookie menyayangi taetae?"**_

" _ **kookie sayang taetae hyung selalu"**_

" _ **aigoo kookie hati hati eoh , walaupun kalau kau jatuh kau tidak akan luka tapi itu membuat hyung khawatir"**_

" _ **yakkk kookie kau kemana saja eoh? , mau bermain poetak umpet?,ck tak taukah hyung sedari tadi mencarimu tau**_ "

Jungkook kembali mengingat saat dia dan taehyung bersama dahulu , saat masih banyak cerita yang mereka punya , bermain petak umpet , bercerita bersama , membagi rasa sedih mau pun senang berdua ,dan tidur bersama.

Jungkook masih mengingat kejaian itu dengan jelas , tiba tiba saja tanpa di sadari air matanya mengenai pipinya , ya jungkook menangis , ini pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan air mata dan itu karena satu orang , yah orang itu Kim TaeHyung.

Taehyung sang pemilik nya , taehyung yang sering kali membuat nya tersenyum ceriah dan taehyung yang selalu mengucapkan kata kata manis padanya , kini taehyung itu telah berganti menjadi taehyung yang dingin pendiam dan pemarah , jungkook tau alasan nya , itu karena satu orang , siapa lagi kalau bukan bambam , pria yang sangat taehyung suka.

 **FLASHBACK**

Taehyung dan jungkook saat ini tengah berada di taman bermain , jungkook ikut dengan taehyung karena mereka ingin bermain di sana , setelah janji jungkook untuk membantu taehyung mendapatkan bambam waktu itu taehyung berniat berjalan jalan dulu agar mendapatkan ide.

"Hyung ayo kita naik rolle coaster"ajak jungkook

"baiklah jja"ucap tahyung , dia berjalan ke arah rolle coaster sambil membawa jungkook , ngomong ngomong saat ini jungkook sedang berada di tas taehyung , sebenarnya dia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar agar dapat melihat sekitar nya.

Taehyung mulai naik ke rolle coaster ,beruntungnya tas taehyung memiliki lubang , sehinggah jungkook dapat melihat nya dari celah celah lubang itu.

Saat wahana muli berjalan jungkook ikut berteriak dengan beberapa penumpang yang lain , dalam hati taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar jungkook yang berteriak itu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya wahana itu berhenti juga , taehyung segerah berjalan ke arah pohon dan duduk di bawah nya ,dia merasakan kepala nya sedikit sakit jadi dia memijitnya sebentar.

"hyung kau baik baik saja kan?"tanya jungkook yang melihat wajah taehyung pucat , taehyung menganggukan kepalanya

Dari kejauhan mark dan bambam melihat keberadaan taehyung , dia dan mark pun berjalan ke arah taehyung , jungkook yang melihat mark dan bambam pun masuk kembali ke dalam tas nya.

"taehyung/hyung"panggil mark dan bambam bersamaan , mereka duduk di samping taehyung

"hyung sedang apa di sini?"tanya bambam

"ehh aku sedang berjalan jalan saja , sekaligus mengisi liburan , kalian sendiri?"tanya taehyung

"sama , kami juga"jawab bambam semangat , mark gemas sendiri melihat tingkah laku bambam , dia pun mencium pipi bambam dengan gemas.

"yakkkkkk hyung masih ada taehyung hyung di sini aishhh dasar"kesal bambam

Mark terkekeh melihat kekasih nya itu , sedangkan taehyung malah merasa nyawa nya hilang , ia baru tau kalau mark dan bambam itu berpacaran , dan itu membuat taehyung harus menahan rasa sesak di hatinya sekuat mungkin.

"ahh ya tae hyung setelah ini akan kemana lagi?"tanya bambam

"ahh...aku harus pulang aku lelah sekali"jawab nya

"hmm padahal kami ingin mengajak mu pergi bersama"kata bambam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"mianhae bam , uhmm lain kali saja ya" kata taehyung berusaha tetap tenang

"hmm baiklah , kalau begitu nikmati harimu hyung"kata bambam , setelah mengucapkan hal itu bambam dan mark pun beranjak pergi.

Setelah kepergian bambam dan mark taehyung hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong

"hyung kau ti..."

"kita pulang kook" kata taehyung memotong ucapan jungkook ,jungkook hanya diam saja saat dia di bawah pulang oleh taehyung

 **FLASBACK OFF**

Jungkook perlahan lahan menghapus air matanya ,dia turun dari sofa taehyung perlahan lahan , jungkook berjalan ke arah kamar taehyung ,dan membuka pintunya pelan , jungkook melihat taehyung yang tertidur ,sepertinya taehyung benar benar kelelahan.

Jungkook naik ke arah kasur dan mencium pelan bibir taehyung , bibir yang selama ini selalu mengeluarkan kata kata manis untuk nya , jungkook tersenyum di sela sela tangis nya.

"saranghae hyung "

Setelah mengucapkan itu jungkook pun pergi keluar dari kamar dan juga apartemen taehyung ,dia menghapus air matanya sambil berjalan di jalan yang gelap sehinggah tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan nya.

Jungkook pergi dengan luka yang masih membekas di dadanya,dia akan meninggalkan taetae nya , taehyung hyung yang membuatnya berguna,taehyung hyung yang membuatnya bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup serta membuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta.

"saranghae taehyungie"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END / tbc /? :V**

 **Maaf otak hana sampai ini aja :3 , mau lanjut apa berhenti sampai sini aja?**

 **Maaf hana baru upload sekarang , habis di sini ada kerusakan sama listrik jadi udh 2hari listrik nya mati ,dan hidupnya baru jam 9 kemarin,jadi tadi pulang sekolah ceritanya langsung hana ketik , soalnya takut ingkar janji e,e**

 **Komen yooooo^^/**

 **Ohh ya ini balasan review kemarin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkookaddict =hahaha gomawo nde , tapi refreshingnya nyebelin e,e**

 **Btw panggil hana aja hwehehe**

 **El-Rei = ya kamu betul say ;)**

 **Yolyol17 = udah lanjut sayangku e,e**

 **Kyunie = sama sama yank :v**

 **Tapi ini uploadnya hari selasa , maafkan hana mu ini sayangku e,e**

 **Lain kali hana usahain cepet deh**

 **Ehh tapi gx janji , hana udh masuk sekolah jadi mungkin makin sibuk *plak (sok sibuk padahal cabutnya sering e,e)**

 **Okokok**

 **Sampai di sinidulu perjumpaan kita ya**

 **Next or no?**

 **Tentukan pilihan mu sekarang juga**

 ***plak**

 **(lu kate take me out thour -_-)**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeee^^/**


	4. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMANNNNNNNNN!**

 **YEYYYYY**

 **HANA GX UPLOAD LAGI U.U**

 **MAAF YA SEMUA**

 **HANA LAGI BANYAK TUGAS BANYAK DAN JUGA HANA LAGI STRES**

 **HWEEEE...**

 **MASA KARTU REMI/? HANA DI TANGKEP GURU ._.**

 **GX BANGET HEEEEEE...**

 **HANA MUSTI GIMANA DONK**

 **GEGARA ITU HANA JADI DI GELARIN JUDI -3-**

 **YA UDH MINGGU DEPAN HANA POST CHAP 3 NYA YA :V**

 **INI BALASAN YG KEMARIN :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIROKISASANO1 :UHMMM yugyeom ya :/**

 **Liat ntar ya , okokok hana jelasin nanti hihihi :3**

 **Albus convallaria majalis :ok ok**

 **Kyunie :ini tuntutan pekerjaan beb :"**

 **Ya udh ntar hana buat tae juga sengsara deh e.e**

 **Domintae : iya dek iya**

 **Btw hana baru 16 tahun loh ._.**

 **Phcxxi :iya tunggu kiamat dulu baru hana lanjutin e.e**

 **Hirahirama : hm'em**

 **Alien mah emang gx peka**

 **Ntar kookie pergi ke rumah hana e.e**

 **Park rinhyun-uciha : iya ntar di lanjutin e.e**

 **Seberat badan hana mungkin /? :/**

 **Pxxjm0809 :happy ending gx ya?**

 **Gimana ya :/**

 **Hana suka yg sad ending :''**

 **Yfriend : kala gitu jangan tukar siaran anda baby :"**

 **Makasih ya :3**

 **Ok ntar hana lanjutin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok ok ok**

 **Maaf ya semua**

 **Btw hana lagi ngerjain ff kaihun jadi agak lupa sama vkook #dilempargalon e.e**

 **Sekali lagi maaf**

 ***bow**

 **Sekian stay with me babe :***


	5. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : ShinHana256**

 **CAST : kim tae hyung**

 **Jeon jungkook**

 **Rated : jan tanya cecan :v**

 **Genre : baca yank...:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary!**

 **Taehyung yang di belikan oleh eomma nya sebuah boneka yang ternyata bisa berbicara dan bergerak , apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?-vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menerobos tirai jendela kamar nya,dia mengusap pelan matanya dia kemudian melihat sekitar kamar nya yang terlihat sepi.

"kook"gumam taehyung pelan ,taehyung berjalan kesekitar kamarnya mencari jungkook , tapi boneka manis itu tidak dapat di temukan nya.

Dia meremas rambuatnya kasar saat tiba tiba bayang bayang kejadiaan kemarin seakan berputar kembali pada otaknya.

"arghhh apa yang telah ku lakukan?"teriak taehyung kencang

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar nya dengan sempoyongan dan kembali mencari boneka kecil nya itu,tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan keberadaan jungkook.

"kookie jangan membuat hyung khawatir , kook ,hyung mohon keluar lah , ini bukan saat nya bermain main"teriak nya

Taehyung mengacak setiap sudut rumah nya , taehyung kembali menelusuri tempat tempat yang biasanya jungkook sukai , tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"kookie maafkan hyung , kembalilah kookie hyung mohon hiks kookie hyung membutuhkan mu"sesal taehyung akhirnya , dia baru sadar selama ini dia selalu terfokus pada satu orang yaitu bambam , pemuda yang menarik perhatian nya itu membuat nya melupakan segala hal , bahkan jungkook , boneka manis yang menjadi teman nya selama ini.

"hiks maafkan hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Jungkook side~**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan mencoba menetralkan pandangan nya , sebuah tirai dan sepertinya ini kamar , ya kamar tapi jungkook tidak tau ini kamar siapa.

"kau sudah bangun?"tanya sebuah suara padanya

Jungkook membalikan badannya berusaha melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya

'dia kan..?'

"kau itu _hudo_ kan?"tanya orang itu padanya

Tetapi jungkook hanya diam saja , jujur dia tidak tau apa itu hudo dan kenapa manusia itu mengatakan dia itu hudo.

"ahh maaf , kau pasti bingung ,baiklah aku perkenalkan diriku dahulu , perkenalkan namaku mark yi eun tuan , kau bisa memanggil ku mark , aku adalah anak dari seorang ilmuan , jadi aku sedikit banyak tau tentang keadaan mu saat ini"jelas namja yang bernama mark itu

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan "a..apa kau yang menemukan ku?"tanya jungkook

Mark mengangguk kan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada jungkook

"hmm ngomong ngomong kenapa kau berada di sana?"tanya mark , jungkook diam memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam di mana dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekat taehyung .

"kalau kau tidak sanggup mengatakan nya sudah lah lupakan saja , kau bisa cerita kalau kau siap"kata mark akhir nya ketika jungkook hanya diam saat dia bertanya seperti itu , menurutnya pasti terjadi sesuatu pada boneka di depan nya ini.

"ahh kau tau apa itu _hudo?"_ tanya mark ketika dia baru sadar akan pertanyaannya tadi , jungkook menggelengkan kembali kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya , mark jadi ingin mencubiti pipi jungkook tapi karena dia baru bertemu dengan jungkook dia tidak berani melakukan itu pada kelinci lucu itu.

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan , jadi begini dulu pernah terjadi suatu penemuan yang hebat yaitu dimana seorang ilmuan menciptakan sebuah obat yang bisa menjadikan seorang manusia menjadi boneka"katanya

"pertama kali dia mencoba pada kelincinya dan kelinci itu berubah menjadi boneka , kemudian dia membuat sebuah penangkalnya , pertama dia mencobakan nya pada manusia yaitu pada anak nya sendiri..."

"jahat sekali lalu apaanak nya itu bisa menjadi manusia lagi?"tanya jungkook memotong perkataan mark

"aishh dengar dulu kelinci"protes mark

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin protes saat di bilang kelinci tapi rasab penasarannya lebih besar jadi akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya

"tetapi ketika dia berhasil membuat anak nya menjadi terjadi perampokan di rumah nya , setelah itu sang ilmuan dan keluarganya tidak tau hilang kemana , yang aku tau ramuan yang dia buat itu hilang dan setelah itu banyak terjadi perampokan yang membuat penduduk menjadi boneka , aku tidak tau yang pasti tapi boneka itu di sebut dengan _hudo"_ jelas mark

"jadi aku dulunya manusia ya?"tanya jungkook , mark mengangguk pelan

"saat ini sudah ada _hudo_ yang berhasil menjadi manusia , tetapi keberadaan nya tidak di ketahui , appa ku juga sedang berusaha membuat ramuan penangkalnya, aku juga akan membantumu , jadi kau akan menjadi manusia lagi"kata mark , jungkook menatap mark.

"terima kasih mark hyung"kata jungkook pelan ,sangat pelan sehinggah mark tidak mendengar nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan kemudian (eaaa :v)**

 **Taehyung side**

Semenjak hilangnya jungkook hidup taehyung menjadi sangat kacau,tidak ada lagi taehyung yang periang , nakal , dan humoris.

Bahkan dia jarang berkumpul dengan jimin jhope atau pun suga ,teman temannya yang lain pun bingung dengan sikap taehyung selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini,tidak biasanya anak itu menjadi pendiam begini.

"taehyung ah kau ada masalah apa?,ceritakanlah pada hyung , kau tidak harus memendamnya sendiri,kau tau kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu"kata yoongi mencoba membuat taehyung menceritakan masalah nya.

Tapi taehyung hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala,yoongi menolehkan kepalanya pada jimin dan jhope lalu menggeleng pelan, jimin dan jhope mendesah pelan , sudah beberapa kali mereka membujuk taehyung tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"baiklah tae, hyung akan pulang dulu , dan tadi ibu mu berpesan kalau nanti sore dia akan ke sini , jadi jemputlah dia dan pastikan dirimu baik baik saja"pesan yoongi padanya

"baiklah hyung terima kasih"

Setelah itu yoongi pun membawa kedua pasukan nya(jhope jimin :v) untuk mengikutinya.

"hyung ini aneh , sudah satu bulan dan taehyung masih begitu , aku khawatir pada keadaan nya"kata jhope ketika sudah ampai di luar apartemen taehyung , suga mengangguk mengiyakan.

Benar yang di katakan jhope , ini sudah satu bulan taehyung jadi seperti mayat hidup dan mereka tidak tau mengapa taehyung menjadi seperti itu ,di tambah lagi minggu depan mereka akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas.

"kita doakan saja dia , semoga dia kembali seperti dulu lagi"

"semoga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook side**

"kookie ah kau mau strawberry atau vanilla?"tanya mark saat dia mencoba membuatkan ramuan untuk jungkook

"aku tidak tau rasanya yang mana tapi aku suka warna strowberry"kata jungkook semangat , yah dia sangat semangat karena saat ini mark hampir selesai membuatkan nya ramuan untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia .

"baiklah , sedikit rasa strowberry dan selesai"  
"woahhh jinjja jinjja? , coba ku lihat"teriak jungkook heboh ,mark terkekeh melihat hal itu

"sebenarnya hyung masih ragu , tapi kalau kau mau mncobanya dan ini tidak berhasil jangan salahkan hyung ya"ingat mark , jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ,mark menghelah nafas dan akhirnya menyerahkan ramuan yang di buatnya untuk jungkook

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya jungkook akhir ketika melihat cairan seperti jus tersebut

"kita akan memakai suntik kookie"jelas mark

"ohh suntik"

"ya suntik"

"tu..apaaaa? , suntik? , itu benda tajam yang ada di rumah sakit yang menusuk kulit yang bia membuat orang berteriak kesakitan kan? , andwaaeeeeeee"jungkook berteriak begitu sadar suntik yang dimaksud oleh mark itu seperti apa

"ayolah kook , ini tidak sakit kok , kau kan boneka , dan kau ingin menjadi manusia kan?,jadi kau harus berusaha menahan sakitnya oke" rayunya pada jungkook

Jungkook tampak sedang berperang dengan alam pikiran nya , di satu sisi dia sangat ingin menjadi manusia , tetapi di sisi lain dia masih memikirkan betapa sakit nya di suntik , walaupun dia seorang boneka , tapi tetap saja dia masih bisa merasakan sakit.

Sementara itu mark telah menyiapkan alat alat yang akan dia gunakan untuk nanti ,dia melihat jungkook yang masih sibuk berperang dengan alam pikiran nya ,tiba tiba ide gila langsung terfikir oleh nya

Mark mengambil suntik nya , dan mendekatkan nya pada jungkook tanpa di sadari oleh boneka itu , mark menyuntikan cairan yang di buatnya tadi ke dalam boneka itu.

"apa ini?, kyaaaaaaa, mark hyung sakit"teriak jungkook ketika dia merasakan jarum yang di suntik kan oleh mark ,lain jungkook lain pula mark dia hanya memutar matanya malas , ayolah ini sudah selesai dan kelinci ini baru berteriak , dasar kelinci.

"kookie ini sudah selesai dan kau baru berteriak , kemana saja suaramu tadi saat kusuntikkan jarum itu?"tanya mark malas,jungkook mengerjapkan matanya pelan , benar saja tidak ada jarum di tubuh nya , jadi tadi itu..

"kyaaa markkkkk hyung gomawooooo"teriak jungkook lagi lalu memeluk mark dengan semangat , mark tyerkekeh melihat jungkook yang memeluknya , dia pun mengelus kepala jungkook pelan

"baiklah ayo kita tunggu reaksinya"

"ndeeeeeee"

#Baiklah kalian pasti tau siapa yang berteriak kesenangan itu /plakk

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung side**

Taehyungmemandang sekitar stasiun kereta dengan pandangan datar milik nya , akhir akhir ini dia memang lebih suka memandang sesuatu dengan pandangan itu , tidak dengan pandangan ceriah nya dulu.

"kookie"gumam nya pelan

"taehyungiiieeeee"teriak seseorang

"koo...ah eomma"taehyung memaksakan senyum nya mengembang lalu berlari untuk memeluk sang eomma

"eomma bogoshipeo"ucapnya pelan , tanpa taehyung sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipi nya.

"astaga tae kau benar benar merindukan eomma eoh?,kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? "baekhyun terkejut begitu mlihat anak nya yang menangis begitu , jujur taehyung itu jarang menangis jadi jika melihat taehyung menangis pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"baiklah baiklah jangan menangis begini eoh, ayo antarkan eomma ke apartemen mu , kita bicara di sana"ajak baekhyun dia pun menghapus air mata taehyung dan tersenyum lembut.

Taehyung ikut menghapus air matanya dan kemudian mengambil barang bawaan sang eomma lalu berjalan bersama eommanya menuju apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook side**

Sudah hampir satu jam jungkook dan mark menunggu hasil reaksi ramuan mark tadi ,namun sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan hasil nya , jungkook yang bosan mulai tidur tiduran di atas kasur mark.

setelah mengatakan itu mark keluar dan berjalan ke arah dapurnya

'hmm masih belum bisa , ini sudah ramuan ke tiga ku tapi masih belum bisa,apa yang salah?,tidak kah ini anah , atau aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi ahhh akju harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,aku tidak mau _membuatnya_ menunggu'pikir mark

Mark pun mengambil softdrink yang berada di dalam kulkasnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya

'aku yakin appa dulu pernah berkata tentang zat zat untuk mengubah hudo kembali , tapi mengapa aku melupakan nya ya?,ahhh lebih baik aku mencoba kembali besok'

Mark meraih gang pintu kamarnya bermaksud membuka pintu tersebut sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan nya.

 _Bammie challing_

Mark tersenyum saat membaca nama orang yang dirindukan nya itu

"ya bam ada apa?"tanya mark menjawab panggilan itu

"..."

"kkk...baiklah chagia ,nah ada perlu apa?"ulangnya kembali ketika menerima protes kekasihnya itu

"..."

Mark mengangguk pelan lalu menghelah nafas

"arraseo arraseo,tunggu aku nanti malam pukul 20:00 di rumahmu , kita akan kencan"

"..."

Mark kembali terkekeh mendengarkan suara histeris dari sang kekasih

"..."

"nde nde , love you too baby"

Mark pun memutuskan sambungan telephone nya dan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya

"kook nan...ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INIIIIIIIII"

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung side

"taehyungie eomma tidak tau apa masalahmu yang jelas kau harus menyelesaikan ini "kata baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala taehyung yang tengah tidur di atas pahanya

"eomma nanti juga akan pergi pulang, appamu sendiian di rumah jadi kau jaga dirimu baik baik,dan selesaikan masalah mu sayang,kau telah dewasa jadi eomma rasa kau bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu anak ku"lanjutnya

Taehyung diam dan menatap eommanya lembut,dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sungguh , apa lagi bertemu kembali dengan boneka manisnya itu,tapi itu tidak semudah yang dikatakan.

"kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mu kalau kau tidak diam saja.."

"eomma jika suatu saat appa meninggalkan mu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya taehyung tiba tiba , baekhyun sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan taehyung , tapi tak lama dia pun tersenyum mengerti.

"jika suatu saat dia pergi eomma akan menahannya dulu dan bertanya mengapa dia meninggalkan eomma , jika itu bukan salah eomma eomma akan menahan nya , tapi jika itu salah eomma , eomma akan melepaskan nya dan membiarkan nya mencari kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan"jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Taehyung terdiam ketika mendengarkan jawaban dari eommanya itu.

'salah ku ya?'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HWAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI

MAAFKAN HANA WAHAI SAUDARA SAUDARAKU/?

HANA BANYAK KERJAAN AKHIR AKHIR INI

SEKALI INI MAAFKAN HANAAAAAA

/BOW


	6. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR : SHINHANA**

 **CAST : KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **GENRE :FANTASY & ROMANCE**

 **RATING : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK SIDE**

 **Author pov**

"akhhhhh ini tidak berhasil , kook tunggu dulu di sini hyung ke dapur dulu, membuat ini ternyata cukup menguras tenaga"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk guling milik mark,kepala nya tiba tiba terasa pusing sepertinya tidur sebentar bukan masalah yang besar,jungkook pun menutup kedua mata indah nya dan terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook pov**

"kookie..."

"koookieeee..."

Aku rasanya mendengarkan suara jin hyung tapi ahh sudahlah , mata ku terlalu berat untuk di buka.

"bangunlah kelinci besar atau hyung tidak akan datang lagi"

Dan setelah mendengarkan hal itu aku pun langsung membuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan cepat walaupun terasa sangat susah,aku berusaha menetralkan pengelihatan ku dan mengusap kedua mataku , hal yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah sosok jin hyung yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"ahhhh...akhirnya kau bangun juga kook , hyung dari tadi sudah memanggilmu terus tau"ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibir nya,jujur jin hyung itu imut tapi aku sepertinya masih setengah sadar jadi aku tetap diam sambil berusaha memahami situasi ini.

"ahh hyung tau,kau pasti bingung kan?,tenang saja , hyung hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu" aku semakin mengerutkan dahi ku saat mendengarkan perkataannya , memang selamat apa?,aku bahkan tidak berulang tahun hari ini.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan ku jin hyung mnepuk dahinya dan berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa yang hanya di ketahui oleh nya dan tuhan mungkin :/

"baiklah baiklah , langsung bicarakan saja maksud hyung , aku sebenarnya dari tadi tidak mengerti sama sekali , mianhae"ucap ku sambil menundukan kepala ku.

"tidak , kau tidak salah kookie , hyung tadi ternyata membicarakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti , maaf ya"katanya,aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"ahhh...kau manis sekali koookieeee"teriak jin hyung hebo,aku menatapnya dengan pandangan polosku sebagai tanda kalau aku ini tidak mengerti.

" maaf kook, hyung terbawa suasana,baiklah tadi hyung ingin membicarakan hal penting kepadamu"

"hal penting?,apa itu hyung?"tanyaku penasaran ,tidak biasanya jin hyung berkata seserius ini padaku.

"pertama tama hyung ingin mengucapkan selamat karena sepertinya mark telah berhasil dengan penemuan nya , dan itu artinya kau akan menjadi manusia"katanya

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali , ramuan?,berhasil?,manusia?,jadi a..aku akan menjadi manusia?

"artinya..."

"tapi jangan senang dulu kookie , ramuan itu hanya untuk satu bulan , dan setelah itu kau akan menjadi boneka lagi, yang bisa membuat mu menjadi manusia seutuhnya itu hanya cara yang hyung beri tau dulu,jadi kau harus meminum ramuan itu terus setidak nya sebulan sekali dan kau akan berubah menjadi manusia"

Aku menghelah nafas ku ,walaupun tidak selamanya,tapi setidak nya aku bisa menjadi manusia.

"hyung kenapa tidak memberitauku kalau dulu aku ini manusia?"tanya ku pelan

"kau akan tau sendiri kookie , dan semoga kau bisa bahagia byeee"

"hyung tunggu"teriak ku , tapi sia sia saja karena bayangan jin hyung menghilang bersama dengan kabut putih yang menyelimutinya

'aku menjadi manusia?,aku harus mencari tau asalku sendiri '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kook nan...ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INIIIIIIIII"

Aku melihat ke arah mark hyung sambil tersenyum senang

"HWAAAA HYUNG RAMUAN NYA BERHASIL"teriak ku sambil menerjang nya/? , aku memeluk erat mark hyung.

"hwaaa kita berhasil aku masih tidak percaya"katanya

"ndeee kita berhasil hyung"balas ku

"nde nde nde , tapi astaga bisakah kau melepaskan hyung dulu kook hyung tidak bisa bernapas"mendengar hal itu aku langsung melepaskan pelukan ku pada mark hyung sambil tersenyum aneh.

"ngg baiklah pertama tama kenapa kau hanya memakai kemeja putih itu?"tanya nya

"tadi aku hanya melihat ini , jadi dari pada aku tidak memakai baju lebih baik aku memakai ini"jawab ku ,mark hyung tampak menghelah nafasnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" baiklah baiklah kita akan mencari baju untuk mu nanti , kedua bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia?"

"kalau itu sih..."

Aku pun mulai menceritakan hal yang terjadi padaku termaksud soal jin hyung tetapi aku tidak memberitahukian tentang hal yang bisa menjadikan ku manusia selamanya,karena itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk keadaan mark hyung.

"jadi kau dan ughhh siapa tadi namanya?"

"jin hyung"jawab ku cepat

"oke oke , jadi kau dan jin itu bertemu di dalam mimpi kemudian si jin itu mengatakan kalau ramuanku berhasil tetapi hanya untuk satu bulan?"tanya nya,aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"jadi intinya aku harus membuat ramuan baru kembali ya?,ahhhhhh...menyebalkan sekali , tapi baiklah baiklah aku akan berusaha dengan maksimal , FIGHTINGGG!"

"FIGHTINGGGGG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"taehyung cepat ke sini kita akan pergi berbelanja sebelum pulang"taehyung hanya memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar teriakan dari sang eomma

"eomma pelankan suaramu kalau kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak tampan tapi mempunyai pendengaran min"protes taehyung yang membuat sang eomma(baekhyun) menatap tajam ke arah nya

"baiklah baiklah terserahmu saja eomma"pasrah taehyung ,dari pada mendengar sang eomma berteriak lagi taehyung lebih memilih untuk diam saja

"bagus , ayo antarkan eomma ke tempat tempat yang bagus"setelah mengatakan hal tadi baekhyun pun langsung menarik tangan taehyung keluar dari apartemen nya itu.

Baekhyun membawa taehyung keluar dengan berjalan kaki , taehyung menatap eomma nya dengan kurang yakin,pasalnya sang eomma selalu membeli banyak baang jika sudah pergi berbelanja.

"ada taxi"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya pasrah ketika eomma nya mengatakan hal itu dan mulai menelusuri jalan di tengah kota seoul itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook side**

"hyung kita ke mana?"tanya jungkook ketika mak membawanya ke pusat perkotaan

"bukannya kita akan membeli baju untuk mu kook,kau tidak mau telihat seperti kelinci buntel kan?"

"ahh kau benar hyung,tentu saja aku tidak ingin itu terlihat menakutkan dan jelek "jawab jungkook samil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kkkk...kau tidak menakutkan bunny, hyung malah merasa kau itu menggemaskan , ahh itu toko nya , kajja"ucap mak,kemudian dia pun menggenggam tangan jungkook kemudian membawanya masuk salah satu toko pakaian.

"wahh hyung di sini besar sekali"kata jungkook ketika memasuki toko itu

Mark terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah jungkook yang menurutnya lucu .

"pililah pakaian yang kau inginkan kookie , nanti hyung yang akan membayarkan nya"jungkook kemudian menatap mark dengan pandangan berbinarnya ketika mendengar perkataan mark, kemudian dia berlari k sekitar toko untuk mencari semua baju yang dia inginkan.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan jungkook yang ajaib.

"aigoo kelinci itu manis sekali"gumamnya ,dia berjalan ke sudut toko mencarikan baju untuk jungkook.

Mark melihat sekilas arloji nya "jam 20:00, aku merasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu,tapi apa ya?"gumam nya

"mark hyung aku siappppp"teriak jungkook tepat di belakang mark

"arra...OMO..yakk bocah kau mau memorotiku eo?"teriak mark ketika melihat betapa banyak nya baju baju yang di beli oleh jungkook,sedangkan orang yang di teriaki nya itu hanya menampilkan cengiran nya yang begitu imut di mata mark.

"baiklah baiklah sana kau harus mencobanya dulu nanti akan hyung nilai"ucap mark akhirnya

"siap captain"setelah mengatakan oitu jungkook pun menghilang di balik kamar ganti.

Mark terkekeh kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa di depan ruang ganti"jam delapan"gumam nya pelan

"hyung aku siapppp"teriak jungkook ketika selesai mengganti pakaian nya,ekarag dia memakai kaos putih dengan gambar kelinci manis serta celana levis hitam.

Mark tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"itu cocok sekali dengan mu kookie"jawabnya

"wooooo...benarkan?,kalau begitu aku akan mencoba yang lain"kata jungkook,mark kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook kembali masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan ganti dan mencoba baju yang lain nya.

"hyuuungg eotte?"tanya jungkook lagi ketika keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai sweeter pink dan celana jins putih.

DEG..

Mark mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika melihat leher putih jungkook yang terekspor di depannya.

"i...itu bagus sekali kookie"jawab nya gugup

"jinjja?,baiklah aku akan mencoba yang lain lagi"ucap jungkook kemudian dia pun masuk kembali ke ruang ganti di sana.

'hahhhh kenapa aku jadi berdebar?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sungguh merasakaki nya akan putus saat ini, setelah beberapa jam mengelilingi kota seoul dengan berjalan kaki ingat **BERJALAN KAKI** ,dan jangan lupakan beberapa kantong pelastik yang besar besar di tangan nya itu.

"eomma aku sudah lelah"kata taehyung , mungkin sudah 23 kali dia mengatakan itu tapi sang eomma hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang membuat taehyung kesal setengah mati.

"ahhh tae eomma sepertinya mulai capek,ayo kita berhenti sebentar untuk minum coffe"ucap baekhyun yang membuat taehyung memutar matanya.

'siapa yang lebih lelah di sini,padahal dia hanya berjalan saja'gerutu taehyung dalam hatinya karena tidak mau mendapatkan amukan dari sang eomma

Taehyung dan baekhyun pun akhirnya memasuki sebuah caffe yang bernuansa klasik yunani yang memberikan kesan sejuk karena memakai cat yang berwarna lembut.

'nyaman'pikir nya

"tae kau mau memesan apa?"tanya eommanya ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di caffe tersebut.

Taehyung tampak berfikir sebentar "orange juice saja eomma"putus nya,baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segerah memesankan pesanan mereka.

Setelah beberap saat hanya keheningan yang tercipta sampai seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka,baekhyun memandang taehyung dengan tatapan yang aneh taehyung sebenarnya sadar akn tatapan sang eomma tapi dia lebih memilih diam.

"tae.."

"ya eomma"taehyung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada eomma nya

"jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan eomma arraseo!"kata baekhyun tiba tiba

Taehyung menelan minuman nya dan mengangguk paham'tidak biasanya eomma seserius ini'

"kemana boneka kelinci yang eomma berikan ketika kau masih kecil dulu?,eomma tidak melihat nya dari kemarin, kau tidak menghilangkan nya kan tae?"

DEG...

Taehyung terdiam ketika mendengarkan pertanyan eomma nya,dia kembali mengingat kookie nya jung jungkook nya yang pergi karena kebodohan nya sendiri.

"eomma it..."

" _mark hyung rambut ku bisa rusak jangan di acak begitu pabbo"_

" _aigoo kookie jangan marah hyung tidak sengaja,kau juga salah kenapa bertingkah begitu sih?"_

" _hyuuuuuungggggg"_

" _baiklah baiklah kookie yeoppo jangan marah ne!"_

'kookie?,mark?'

"tae gwenchana?"tanya baekhyun ketika melihat sang putra terdiam dan menatap dua orang yang berada di belakang mereka ,cukup aneh memang kalau taehyung melihat begitu pada kedua orang tersebut.

"teman mu?"tebak baekhyun,taehyung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kedua orang tersebut dan kembali meminum jus nya tanp menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih diam walau sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan putranya itu.

'masa muda itu benar benar rumit'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung besok kau libur kan?"tanya jungkook ketika dia dan mark sedang bersantai di sebuah caffe.

"ya sepertinya begitu, wae?"jungkook menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari mark.

"jinjja?,lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kookie?"mark bertanya sambil memasang suaranya yang menyebalkan bagi jungkook.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibir nya"aku kan hanya ingin mencairkan suasana hyung,memangnya tidak boleh apa?"tanya nya,mark terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai hitam jungkook.

"mark hyung rambutku bisa rusak jangan di acak begitu pabbo"teriak jungkook tanpa ia sadari.

"aigoo kookie hyung tidak sengaja, kau juga salah bertingkah begitu sih"elak mark

"hyuuuungggggggggg"teriak jungkook kesal

"baiklah baiklah kookie yeoppo jangan marah ne"rayu mark akhirnhya

"kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal sih?"gerutunya

"karena itu hobi baruku sayang"jawab mark dan kembali mengacak surai hitam jungkook.

"hyyyyuuuuuuuunnnnnggggggggggggggg"teriaknya lagi

"aigoo kelinci tutup mulutmu kalau tidak mau di bicarakan orang orang"ucap mark sambil memasukan cake ke dalam mulut jungkook, jungkook menatap mark kesal,tetaapi dia terus memakan cake nya.

Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling caffe,menurutnya caffe ini cukup unik karena memakai tema yunani kuno,dan ruangan nya juga terasa nyaman.

" _tae ayo pulang"_

" _nde eomma"_

Jungkook melihat ke arah tempat duduk di depan tempat duduk nya dan tepat saat jungkook menatap ke arah pemuda itu pemuda itu membalikan badan dan melihat ke arah jungkook.

DEG...

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada sebuah benang merah yang mengikati mereka serta desiran aneh dan perasaan rindu yang membuat keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai taehyung memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah jalan keluar.

Taehyung terus berjalan ke arah jalan keluar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jungkook hinggah dia berjalan melewati jungkook.

'i miss you'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung side**

Taehyung memandang langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, sejak pulang dari caffe tadi taehyung terus memikirkan namja yang bersama mark tadi,entah mengapa taehyung merasa namja itu tidaklah asing untuk nya.

'kookie kau sebenarnya di mana?,apa kau tidak merindukan hyung?,apa hyung sangat jahat?,maafkan hyung kookie,hyung mohon kembalilah,hyung mencintaimu'

 **Tbc**

 **Hhhhhwwweeeeeeeeeeeee...**

 **Maaf hana baru upload,hana semalam kehilangan mood sumpah,apa lagi hana gx tau harus nulis apa,sekali lagi maafin hana semuanya,besok hana janji bakal rajin upload deh,btw hana malas ngedit jadi kalau ada yg gx di mengerti atau apalah apalah tanyain aja di komentar ya :3**


End file.
